


Ask a Silly Question

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal asks a silly question and gets a very satisfying answer.





	Ask a Silly Question

**Author's Note:**

> This one was started as an instasmut that got lost for a while when my Muse went on vacation. She came back and decided to help me finish it. Dedicated to DirtyDiana, who oh so wanted Simon to “deflower” Mal.
> 
> Original publication date: October 26, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

It is a rare event – neither of them has anything particularly pressing to do that day, so they are lounging in bed. Simon is propped up on a few pillows reading the latest medical journal he's downloaded from the Cortex, while Mal lies curled against him, idly tracing light patterns on the smooth skin of his chest.

“Simon,” Mal says casually, stroking his hand down Simon’s stomach.

“Hmm?” Simon replies, somewhat distractedly.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Simon nearly drops the Cortex hand unit he’s holding, and looks down into Mal’s expectant eyes. He’s at a bit of a loss for words. He’s wanted to fuck Mal for quite some time, but had never brought it up, thinking that the other man would not consider it.

“We’ve been together for a while now, and you’ve never…” Mal starts.

“Because I thought you wouldn’t…” Simon starts. “Are you saying that you…” Simon asks, putting the Cortex hand unit down.

“Yes,” Mal says as Simon continues speaking at the same time, “Because I seem to remember when we started all this, you were rather reluctant to admit that you were even sly at all.”

Mal laughs and snuggles closer to Simon, slides his hand lower and runs his fingers along the length of Simon’s cock, “I think I’m over that particular hang up. Don’t you?”

Simon squirms a bit as his cock starts to respond to the teasing touch, and replies with a smile, “Yes, I guess you are.”

“Now,” Mal says rolling over on top of Simon and pushing himself up until they’re face to face, “Back to my question. Do you want to fuck me?”

Simon cups Mal’s face with his hand and leans forward to kiss him. “More than anything in this ‘verse,” Simon whispers against his mouth, before pressing their lips together. Mal melts into the kiss, opening his mouth to receive Simon’s tongue. The kiss is long and wet, and full of passion. Mal pulls away briefly and asks, “Then what are you waiting for?”

“For you to be ready,” comes Simon’s breathless reply seconds before Mal kisses him again.

“I’m ready,” he says and seals his mouth over Simon’s once more.

They slide down until they’re lying flat on the bed, lips locked and bodies entwined. Simon cups Mal’s head in both hands, fingers buried deep in his hair, and tilts his head back so that he can lick and nibble at his neck.

“Are you sure?” Simon asks, knowing that for a man like Mal that this is a very big step indeed, wanting to give him a chance to say no, but praying that he doesn’t.

Mal sighs dramatically, looks Simon in the eye and says very carefully, in a serious tone, “Yes, Simon. I am sure.”

Simon exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Now that the assurances are over can you just get on with it and FUCK me already?” Mal asks, a twinkle in his eye and a smirk twisting his lips.

Simon feels the corners of his mouth turning up in response and he lets the smile happen. “Asshole,” he says, giving Mal a stinging swat on the arm.

“Are you sure you’re top three percent? Because I’m pretty sure that’s an arm …”

Simon nips at Mal’s nose and says, “You keep that up smarty pants and you’re not going to get fucked at all.”

Mal leans down, suddenly very serious, brushes his lips against Simon’s and whispers, “Please, Simon, I’d like you to fuck me.”

Mal’s words send a shudder through Simon. He buries his hands in Mal’s hair and holds his head still as he kisses him hard. Mal’s lips are soft and wet and completely pliant under his. For the first time in a long time, Mal lets Simon have control of the kiss. Simon wraps one leg tightly around Mal and slowly tongue fucks Mal’s mouth until the larger man is moaning and twisting against him. Simon strokes Mal’s back and rocks their bodies together slowly. He rolls them over and sits up. “Flip over onto your stomach,” Simon says, running a hand down Mal’s chest and stomach, loving the way the muscles twitch under his palm.

Mal grabs Simon’s arm and pulls him close. He arches up and captures Simon’s bottom lip and sucks on it lightly before releasing slowly. “I want to be face to face,” Mal states firmly.

“It’s better – easier – the first time, if you’re on your stomach, Mal,” Simon says softly, running his fingertips down Mal’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Simon, you won’t hurt me,” Mal replies stubbornly.

“Not on purpose, no. But it can happen. Please, Mal. Just do this, for me?” Simon asks, stroking his hand down Mal’s chest.

Mal kisses Simon gently and replies, “Well, since you asked so nicely,” before flipping over, cradling his head in his arms. Simon grabs a pillow and gets Mal to lift his hips up, so that he can position it under him.

He runs a hand down Mal’s back and leans down to kiss his shoulder. “Comfortable?”

Mal squirms his hips around a bit, totally unaware of how arousing the move is to Simon, who bites his lip to keep from moaning, and replies, “Yeah, pretty comfy.” He smirks over his shoulder at Simon and says, “I’d be comfier on my back, though.”

Simon gives him a light smack on the ass and says, “Shush you. We’re doing this my way tonight. Next time you can have it any way you want.”

Mal just grins at him over the arch of his arm.

Ignoring the grin, Simon leans forward and licks a hot trail up Mal’s spine. Mal sighs in contentment and settles further into the curve of his arms. Simon starts to nibble and lick his way up and down, tracing the contours of the strong muscles of Mal’s back with his hands and tongue. He knows from past experience that Mal loves this – loves the way he makes patterns on his skin with his tongue, the way his fingers trace along his muscles, finding and soothing any tension. Simon slides down, lower and lower until he reaches his lover’s ass. Mal is practically purring at this point and Simon smiles as he slowly spreads the firm globes and licks a long, wet stripe across his opening. Mal yelps and his hips jerk.

Simon chuckles and settles himself between Mal’s legs. “Remember all those times you made me crazy doing this exact same thing? Well, payback’s a bitch, my love,” Simon says as he leans forward and blows hot air across the taut opening. Mal twitches again and groans at the threat.

Simon holds Mal’s hips down and starts to tease him with the tip of his tongue, lapping lightly at the sensitive skin until Mal is gasping and trying to arch back into Simon’s tongue. Simon savours every moan and tremble he draws out of Mal. He licks harder at the opening until he can feel the strong muscle relax and then darts his tongue inside. Mal’s whole body shudders and he moans, “Oh God, Simon. That feels so…oh gahhh.”

Simon takes it as a good sign that he’s already reduced Mal to incoherence and continues to tongue fuck him until he’s a whimpering wreck. Simon swirls his tongue around one last time and then very slowly slides a finger into Mal, twisting it around until he feels the muscles relax even more. He gently eases a second finger into the tight heat and begins to scissor them, opening the passage wider.

Mal’s breath catches in his throat as Simon pushes his fingers deeper into him. Simon leans over Mal and kisses his back. “You okay?” He asks quietly.

Mal nods and presses back against Simon’s fingers. “More, tianna, Simon. More,” Mal whispers.

Simon kisses him again and slips a third finger into Mal’s body. He works his fingers slowly in and out of Mal, getting him used to the sensation and then curves his fingers up and lightly brushes them against Mal’s prostate.

Mal gasps, “Tamade,” as his body spasms with pleasure. Simon can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yesss,” Mal hisses as Simon strokes the sensitive gland again. Mal starts rocking back on Simon’s hand, fucking himself on Simon’s fingers.

Simon slowly slides his other hand up Mal’s spine and draping his body over Mal’s, he kisses the back of Mal’s neck. Lips pressed against the warm skin, he says a bit facetiously, “I think you’re ready,” before pulling his fingers out of Mal. He grabs the tube of lubricant on the bedside table and leans in to give Mal a slow, wet kiss. Mal returns the kiss eagerly, wrapping an arm around Simon and holding him close, drawing it out longer and longer.

Simon moans quietly and pulls away slowly. He cups Mal’s face gently and they share a soft smile. “Want to help me here?” Simon asks and holds out the tube.

Mal takes the offering and sits up. He squeezes some of the gel out onto his fingers and warms it quickly before reaching for Simon’s cock. He leans forward and kisses Simon as he strokes him with light fingers, coating his erection with the slick substance and teasing him at the same time. Simon moans and arches into his touch.

“Maybe I should stop?” Mal says with a grin.

“Yes, maybe you should,” Simon replies, returning the grin. “It wouldn’t do for me to come all over your hands, now would it?”

“I reckon it wouldn’t,” Mal says as he lies back down. He spreads his legs and wiggles his ass. “I believe you had other plans for that?”

“I believe I did,” Simon replies huskily, his voice deep with lust.

Simon settles himself between Mal’s thighs. He drags his hands slowly down Mal’s back and leans down and kisses his spine before aligning himself with Mal’s opening. He presses in slowly, inch by , prying Mal’s body open, sinking deeper and deeper into the tight, velvety furnace.

By the time Simon is fully seated, he’s had to remind Mal to breathe several times, and they’re both sweating and panting for air. Simon rests his forehead against Mal’s shoulder, catching his breath and savoring the glorious tight heat squeezing his cock. Mal squirms under him and then rocks his hips upward. Simon takes the hint and starts to move.

Simon kisses Mal’s shoulder and sets a slow, steady pace. Mal matches him thrust for thrust, arching back into every stroke. Their quiet gasps and moans fill the air as their bodies slap together slowly.

“Faster,” Mal moans in a ragged voice, “Faster, please.”

Simon nips at the back of Mal’s neck and slides back until he can hold Mal’s hips. He pulls nearly all the way out and then plunges in deep. Mal gasps in pleasure and spreads his legs wider, arching back, pressing Simon’s cock even further into him. Simon speeds up, going faster and deeper, his hips bouncing against the firm curves of Mal’s ass. Mal moans loudly and arches back into every stroke while at the same time rubbing himself on the pillow under his hips, trying to get enough friction on his own erection.

Simon tightens his fingers on Mal’s hips and he changes his angle slightly, hammering against Mal’s prostate again and again. He leans forward and very suddenly bites the back of Mal’s neck firmly.

“Jesus fuck, Simon!” Mal cries out as his whole body convulses in a massive orgasm. Simon can feel himself tipping over the edge as Mal’s body tightens and quivers around him and with one last hard thrust he moans Mal’s name and comes.

Chest heaving for air, Simon flops down onto Mal’s sweaty back. They lay still for several moments as they recover, and then Simon shifts slightly, pulling gently out of Mal. They toss the soiled pillow on the floor and shift around on the bed until they lie face to face.

Simon runs his fingers through Mal’s sweat dampened hair and leans in to kiss him gently. Mal’s eyes are still glazed over from his orgasm.

“I love you,” Simon says quietly.

“Mmmmm, love you too,” Mal murmurs.

“You okay?” Simon asks before kissing Mal again.

“Dunno,” Mal mumbles against his lips, “I think I might be broken. Ask me again after I’ve got the feeling back in my lower extremities.”

Simon chuckles softly and strokes a hand down Mal’s spine and kisses him again. Mal sighs quietly and melts into the kiss. They lie there exchanging long, languid kisses until they fall asleep curled around each other.


End file.
